


Lessons in Love

by riversong_sam



Series: Lessons in Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 138Parings: Dean x ReaderWarnings: angstA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. More parts maybe?





	Lessons in Love

“I don’t love you (y/n)” Dean shouted  
You schooled your features into a mask of neutrality. To hide your hurt and betrayal.  
“Alright.” You nodded and turned on your heels going to your bedroom. You waited long until Dean and Sam went to bed before moving your things to another room in the bunker. Making it appear that you left. You headed to the garage and moved your car out and hid it way off the beaten path so they couldn’t find it.  
Texting Sam you let him know you were ok and safe before shutting down your cell. You’d wait until Dean got his stubborn head out of his ass to reveal you never left. You loved that man with all of your being. But it was time he learned a lesson in love the hard way.


End file.
